The House in the Lake
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Sonny loved that house in the lake. And I wanted her to be happy. Told from Chad's point of view. CHANNY!


**This is my first story, so the first person to review will get a huge thanks! **

**Disclaimer: It may be my first story, but you should know I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Ben and Jerry's, or the DPR. Or anything else recognizable.**

The house in the lake

She leant on the rail overlooking the pond, staring at it furiously. "How could they take down the little house? It's a part of this place! I grew up with it here!" She leant on the rail and let out a sigh of frustration.

I looked closer at the pond the brunette was so upset about. I was a large pond, but she was looking at this part that looked like a little bay within the lake. It was surrounded on two sides of woods and a viewing area and trail on the other, then it was cut off from the lake by water plants. It the pond there were more water plants and a little platform. But this platform was bare. This was where the house would go.

"Without this house, it seems like a part of my childhood is missing." She said to nobody in particular. "I took a boat and played in the house, hiked through the woods to look at it. Sure, there was nothing in it, but that was the beauty of it. It could be anything I wanted it to be. It's always been there for me. I told it about my problems and they would get better. It's just not fair." She sighed again. I hated it when she was sad. (A/N Know who the person hiding is yet?) But I promised myself I would stay quiet for now, and that's what I did.

I watched as a man with dark brown hair similar to hers and dark blue eyes walk up behind her. I had seen him once and knew that it was her dad. "Hey Ally," he said. Yup, that was her dad. He was the only one who called her that. "You heard about the house?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah." She responded. "It feels like a part of me is gone. I wish Chad was here."

"Come on, I'm going to get you some ice cream." He said, then started walking down to the parking lot with her. What she didn't know was that I was here, just hiding. But she would know soon.

And I had a great idea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She thought I had an important meeting to be at, which I was. But the leader of the meeting got the flu, and voila, it was cancelled. So I came early. And I wanted to do something special for her, to surprise her. I was going to rebuild the house. Somehow. I knew what I wanted to do, so why don't I make it happen? After all, I'm CDC, and I can. But I'm going to need a computer…

An hour later I was at Starbucks, using my netbook to find a good carpenter. How I live on Google. I found one, his name was Joe and his business was ever so cleverly named Joe's Express Carpentry. Every review of his got 5 stars, except for one who gave 3 because he didn't walk their dog. Go walk your own dog moi-4evr! I remember Sonny once mentioning him, how he fixed their basement after a flood and never leaked again. So I called him.

"Joe's Express carpentry, all jobs, big or small done faster than everyone else at a competitive price!" Creative, right? "How may I help you?"

"Umm… hi. How quickly can you rebuild the house that got taken down in the middle of Lake Winnebago? (A/N This is a real lake near Appleton, WI. I searched it on Google. The lake probably doesn't look like that though…) I said.

"Well, probably 8 hours, it can be done today by 9 if you want. But we're going to need permission from the Department of Parks and Recreation. Do you have that?

"Well no…" I started, but he cut me off.

"If you can get permission by noon we can help you." An hour… hmm…. "But otherwise we can't. Why?" he asked.

"Just wondering." I said, then hung up. This will be interesting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I ran out of the coffee shop down to the park again, stuffing the laptop in its case as I ran. I had no idea how to get permission from the DPR. Like, where do I go? I decided to the main building first. Walking up to the lady about my age behind the desk, I asked her, "Um, where would I be able to get permission to rebuild the little house that was in the lake?"

"Why would I tell you… Oh. My. Gosh. You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" I cut her off.

"Yes, I know. Now will you tell me?" I asked, almost pleading.

" Oh yeah, down that hall over there," she said, motioning to a hall to the left. "Last door on the left. You'll know when you get there. The door's open.

I said thanks, then walked down the hall. Going through the door, I saw yet another lady, this time older than me, sitting behind a desk looking at something. "Um. Hi." I said stupidly.

"What do you.." she started, then looked up. "Oh my gosh! You're.." I cut her off.

"Save it. Listen, can I rebuild that little house that was in the lake? You know, the one that was on the platform?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sure!" she said. "That'd be great! Everyone loved that house! I've been getting angry phone calls all day! It's frustrating, really." She looked over at the phone. "I've been telling them all day it wasn't my fault…"

I cut her off again. "But didn't you ask them to take it down?"

"That would be true."

"So why did you take it down?"

She sighed. "It was falling apart. It was a safety hazard."

I smiled. "No worries. Take care." And I left to go do what needed to be done.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After calling Joe again, who thankfully didn't obsess over me. It's more of a girl thing I think… Anyways, I was now standing there observing Joe do his stuff and was really impressed. He was indeed the best carpenter in the business. It was 5 and he was a little bit more than half way done. And it was well done too. This guy was amazing. Now to get Sonny over here… I needed to run some errands.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So at 9:00 exactly the house was done, and perfectly to, may I say. It was amazing. I had already set up my little surprise for Sonny. She was going to be shocked. I couldn't wait. At 9:30 I was waiting for her in the parking lot. I watched her parents pull in with her. That was the only way I could get her over here without letting her know I was here. They led her out of the car, Sonny complaining all the way.

"Mom, I don't want to be here. It brings back all those memories about that house. I decided to sneak up on her.

"Hey Sonshine." I said smoothly.

"Chad?" She exclaimed. What are you doing here?"

"The meeting was cancelled." I said. "Anyways, I have something to show you. Come on." She smiled back at her parents, then walked into the woods with me.

About a minute later, she finally spoke again. "This is the way to the lake." She said. I don't want to go to the lake." She said like a little child. She stopped moving, crossing her arms. "I won't." I laughed. I loved it when she was like this. But I always loved her.

"Come on, I promise where we're going won't make you sad. Promise." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her. "Come on."And we continued down the path.

Later down the path, I told her I wanted her to be surprised, so I covered her eyes, leading her down the path. I could have sworn she tried to peek. Finally we were there. I looked it over, proud of what I had done to make this possible. Then I looked back at her and took my hands off her eyes. They were closed. "Okay, you can open them now." I said. She did, and she couldn't speak. "You like it?" I asked? But I was sure she would. I kissed her softly, then took her over the bridge that I had had Joe put in too.

The inside was small, but somehow I managed to fit a table for two inside. I had hung up two battery rechargeable lanterns on the walls, and a candle was on the table. I had made a large Caesar salad, Sonny's favorite, and decorated the table with a light gold table cloth. I led her to the seat, then sat down in mine. We took some salad, then I told her about how I put the house back where it belonged, and Joe the carpenter, and how I missed her. She went on about how she spent her day eating ice cream, watching TV, and missing me. Once she finished, I said, "You know what? I love you."

"I know that." She said.

"But I want to be with you forever." And I proposed.

And she said yes.

**Who expected that?**

**Review and I'll be happy!**


End file.
